


"I Like His Hands"

by wolfox272



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi x Reader - Freeform, Blowjobs, Characters are over 18, Cum Swallowing, F/M, Fingering, First Times, Kissing, Smut, Tit Play, bed sharing, consentual, just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27899878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfox272/pseuds/wolfox272
Summary: When Akaashi and Y/n are locked in a hotel together after a steamy game of truth or dare..... things happen.It is just Akaashi smut what do you expect :)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 105





	"I Like His Hands"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoys this was a request so I am sorry if I didn't capture Akaashi perfectly. Please excuse any grammar mistakes.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“Hey Hey Hey! Look how big the room is,” Bokuto yelled when he ran through the team’s new hotel room in Japan. 

“I still don’t see why we all have to fit into one room while the coaches get their own,” Suzumeda said while setting her stuff down.

“Yeah I still say we should have gotten the extra rooms instead of having to deal with this,” Shirofuku said while motioning to all the guys. 

“Oh come on it’s bonding time and it can’t be that bad right?” Y/n said as cheerful as ever while carrying her things. 

It would have been a huge room for one person, but with 8 guys and the three managers, it was going to be a tight fit. 

“You girls can have the bed and we'll all sleep on the floor,” Washio said as he grabbed the extra blankets the coaches gave them and threw them on the floor. 

“No fair, I say we draw straws for the bed,” Komi insisted. 

“Hm no,” Y/n corrected with a smile. This caused the others to chuckle at his expense. 

“Alright lights out in five get your stuff together and get to sleep, we have another match tomorrow,” Washio announced to the group. 

“Aw come on it’s so early can’t we play a few games first,” Konoha whined. 

“Yeah, Washio at least one game of truth or dare. It will be fun!” You blurted out. Everyone else seemed to agree and soon everyone was sitting on the floor in a circle waiting for the game to start. 

The game started off normally, but just like any other game it quickly went downhill and the questions started to get worse and worse.

“Ok ok Y/n truth or dare,” Komi asked. 

“Well seeing where this game is going I am going to say truth,” You said in a soft tone. 

“Wrong choice! If you had to choose, and you do, who would you sleep with and why?” Komi said with a devilish grin. 

You blushed and looked at the ground while you thought. You knew who you wanted to say, but how would he react. 

“Well…. I would have to say….. Akaashi,” You whispered out. 

“Wait why him!” Komi exclaimed. 

“What you really thought she would choose you, in your dreams man,” Washio said tiredly. 

“I like his hands,” You mumbled out a bit too loud. Once you realized what you said you slapped a hand over your mouth, you glanced at Akaashi to see his reaction. He was full-on blushing and was hiding his face in his hands. 

Everyone on the team started making a huge deal about it and you started to get out and leave when the coach barged through the door. 

“Hey another room opened here is the key. You guys can fight for that just don’t cause too much of a ruckus,” The coach said before slamming the door shut and walking away. 

Everyone froze before looking straight at you and back to Akaashi. 

“No,” You said in disbelief. 

“Yup,” Bokuto said before he picked up Akaashi and started walking out the door. 

“Bokuto-san put me down! Hey, don’t you dare, you aren’t thinking of-” Akaashi said in protest. 

“Yep come on Y/n you’re coming too,” Konoha said before picking you up and dragging you out the door. 

The other managers grabbed the key card and both of your bags before following you guys down.

The room was a few doors down and once you got there they unlocked the door and both Konoha and Bokuto dropped you guys off near the bed. You ran to catch the door, but Shirofuku threw your bags of luggage at you knocking you down. When Akaashi was done helping you up they had already left with the key. When you went to try the door it was jammed with some extra luggage from the outside. 

“Damn,” You whispered before turning back to Akaashi. 

“I’ll sleep on the floor. I am truly sorry all of this went down,” Akaashi said while making a makeshift mattress on the floor. 

“No it’s my fault for even saying anything in the first place, I should have just lied and said Bokuto or something,” You said apologetically. 

“Wait so you weren’t lying,” He said confused. You froze in your tracks. 

“U-um well,” You sputtered out, you needed to think of an excuse and fast. 

“Y/n,” He said, knocking you out of your trance, “Do you want to share the bed?” 

You knew your face was beet red as you simply nodded while climbing under the covers. He got up from sitting on the floor and moved next to you without getting under the covers. 

“Why aren’t you-” You started. He cut you off by gently bringing your face to his for a kiss. 

You froze again and tried to process what was happening. His lips were soft and his eyes were closed. You gently placed a hand on his shoulder and he pulled back. 

“I am sorry I didn’t mean-” He quickly tried to save himself. 

“It’s ok, Y-you can d-do it again if you want,” You stuttered out. You couldn’t believe what you were saying and you looked down on the floor. 

He gently moved your face back up before pulling you into another kiss, and this time you kissed back. It was gentle at first, but soon he started putting more urgency into the kiss and you wrapped your arms around his shoulders as he kissed you deeper. 

You broke the kiss for air and wiggled yourself out from under the covers. In this time he pulled his shirt off before pulling you back in. You gladly complied and moved so you were now sitting in his lap. 

You ran your hands up and down from his shoulders to his back. You felt his hands move to your waist. 

He looked down at you with a serious expression, “Can I? I’ll be gentle I promise.” You nodded and your shirt was pulled up not long after. 

He broke the kiss once more to fully remove your shirt, then he focused on attacking your neck. He started to undo your bra and out of the corner of your eye, you saw it being flung off in a different direction. 

His hands ran down your now exposed skin and you shivered at the touch. His mouth started to travel down leaving hickies all down your collar bone. His hands ended up resting on your ass and he started to raise the fabric of the loose athletic shorts you were wearing. His teeth traveled down and started to attack your left nipple. You whined at the sudden pain and your hands found their way to his hair. 

You felt his hands return to your back and you felt him shift under you. He laid you down until you were on your back and he was hovering over top of you. 

His eyes met yours once more, “C-can I?”

You nodded again and covered your face with your hands while he slid down your shorts and underwear. 

“You said you liked my hands right darling? You want to see what they can do~?” He murmured against your thigh. 

You nearly moaned just from the nickname and you slowly spread your legs wider for him. He chuckled before licking up your inner thigh and moving his thumb to slowly circle your clit. 

You moaned into your hands and you felt him lick a slow swipe down your cunt. You bit into your hand to try and muffle your sounds as he gently entered a finger inside you. 

“Is this still ok Y/n,” He panted.

“Hmm yes Akaashi… please,” You assured me.

With this, he gained more confidence and started to put those setter fingers to work. You nearly cried out from pleasure as he added a second finger and started stretching you open. You whined out his name again and threw your head back from the friction.

“Akaashi I-I, fuck~,” Is all you could manage to say. 

You whined when he removed his fingers and tried to push your hips onto him, chasing the friction. 

“You have to wait, darling, you haven’t earned it yet,” He purred. He moved up from between your legs and started looking in the draws for a condom. He found one and turned around on the side of the bed to put it on.

You shuffled around till you were on the floor kneeling in front of him, his eyes widened but he didn't protest as you inched closer. You hesitantly placed a hand on his thigh and moved up enough to place a kiss right under his belly button. You felt him shiver under your touch and placed more light kisses all the way down the V-line of his hips. 

You wrapped your free hand around his dick and started to stroke lightly, to which he responded with a moan. You started leaving opened mouthed kisses down his cock and he dropped the condom packet and raised his hand to cover his mouth. 

You raised your head again and slowly wrapped your lips around the tip of his cock. He moaned as you tried to take most of him in your mouth. You made it about halfway down before you had to come back up to breathe. He was biting his lip, and you could feel his eyes piercing their way through your skull. You tried to relax and this time you got further down so you started to suck and bob your head. 

“Ah ah fuck darling~ p-please don’t stop,” He moaned out. 

You used your free hand to wrap around his base and stroke what you couldn’t fit in your mouth. You could feel his thighs start to tremble so you sped up your movements until he was a moaning mess above you. 

“Darling, I-I gonna cum if you don’t- fuck~, darling,” He half whined half moaned out. 

You saw this as your chance to get payback and started to raise your mouth off his dick when a hand made its way to the back of your head. You made eye contact with him and he pushed your head back down and started to thrust into your mouth. 

You hollowed out your cheeks and tried your hardest not to gag as he face fucked your mouth. 

He came inside your mouth with a loud moan and his hand left your head and went to cover his mouth.

“Y/n I-I am so sorry I didn’t mean to… cum inside,” He muttered.

“It’s ok Akaashi,” You said after swallowing. His hand gently led your lips up to his again and he pulled you in for an urgent kiss. 

You shifted around once more after breaking the kiss and laid down on your back. You saw him slip the condom on and he crawled over top of you.

“Y/n are you sure it’s ok, I’ll be gentle,” He asked again. 

“Yes Akaashi I am sure,” You responded.

He lined himself up at your entrance and slowly thrusted in, he stopped each time you unconsciously squeezed his hand. He bottomed out with a grunt and he let out a breath he had been holding in. He waited a few seconds until your faces went from discomfort to pleasure.

“I am going to move now ok?” He asked while grabbing a hold of your hips. You nodded and he started to thrust into you at a painstakingly slow pace. 

Your hands flew to cover your mouth to stop the sinful sounds coming from your mouth. You whined into your hand as his pace picked up and you both moan out a ‘fuck~’.

His hands moved up your sides and reached your face, moving your hand out of the way. 

“Oh come on darling~ I want to hear your voice. Ah damn you're doing so good, so good for me,” He said in between pants and moans. 

Just as he moved your hand he shifted his hips so he went even deeper inside you causing you to almost cry out from the sudden pleasure. With each thrust, he went faster and your moans would get louder.

“A-Akaashi I’m gonna c-cum,” You managed to whimper out.

“Go ahead darling, you earned it. Me too,” He moaned out while gripping onto your hips so hard you thought it would leave bruises. 

You felt his hips start to lose a steady pace and you threw your head back as you organismed so hard your vision went blurry. 

You felt him pulled out and saw him tie up the condom and then you felt him pull you up into his arms. 

You snuggled into him and your breathing calmed down and you could feel his heart fluttering. 

“I-I really like you Y/n I know it’s a bit late but would you like to go see a movie with me sometime?” He said shyly and you felt his face heat up with blush. 

You giggled, “Yes I would love that.” 

You fell asleep in his arms soon after. 

—-the next morning—-

“Akaashi, Akaashi, Akaashi, Akaashi,” Bokuto hummed while skipping down the hall with the rest of the team to grab you and Akaashi before the coaches found out. 

“Hmm the luggage didn’t even fall, it’s like they didn’t even try to escape,” Suzumeda said confused. 

“Akaashi!” Bokuto exclaimed while knocking on the door. 

You opened the door and the others took in your current state. 

“Uh Y/n wanna try and at least explain yourself even a little bit,” Konoha cooed.

“What do you mea-,” It dawned on you and you immediately slammed the door in all of their laughing faces. 

You brought your hands up to cover your blushing face. 

“So how do you want to deal with them,” Akaashi said while coming up to hug you from behind. 

“I don’t want to,” You said, turning around and hiding in his neck.

He chucked and sent you off to the shower before reopening the door.

“If you make her feel uncomfortable I won’t set for you for a week,” Akaashi said with a smile and everyone froze.

“But we don’t even play,” Suzumeda added in.

“Then I’ll tell Washio that you-,” Akaashi started. He had heard all the tea from you earlier before.

“Alrighty, you won’t hear a peep from either of us!” Both of the girls said with a smile and a nod. Washio just looked around confused. 

Akaashi simply shut the door and went to join you in the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos and Comments if you would like! 
> 
> Hope you had fun, you little sinners !


End file.
